Pranks, Dates, and Books
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Yamato gets pulled into pranking Kakashi by Naruto. It's perfectly planned, but there are two things that really bothers Yamato. What Naruto and he have to do to maintain Kakashi's attention and what the prank is. YamaNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Yamato-taichou!" Yamato stops, hearing his name and turns to look at the caller. "I need your help with something!"

"Naruto?" Yamato blinks at the young blonde man running up to him. "You need my help?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto smiles at the Jounin.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Sakura and I want to play a trick on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's smile turns mischievous.

"Oh…" Yamato feels himself grow cold.

The mere insinuation of playing a trick on the silver haired Jounin was a little daunting. The Mokuton user blanched, recalling the last time someone had attempted to pull a trick on his former ANBU captain. Yamato instantly shakes his head at Naruto and turns to walk away. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer. He reaches for the Jounin's sleeve and holds onto it. Yamato stops and looks back at the blonde.

"Listen, I just became a Chuunin… I need to celebrate somehow!" Naruto smiles again, pointing to the vest he's wearing.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed… congratulations." Yamato smiles wearily and turns to leave again. "I'm not helping you prank Kakashi-senpai."

"Why not?" Naruto walks next to Yamato, his hand not leaving the sleeve.

"It's dangerous."

"I'm sure you're overreacting, Yamato-taichou." Naruto chuckles.

"No, the last group of people to try pranking Kakashi-senpai resulted in a full hospital wing." Yamato frowns, even he had ended up in the hospital and he hadn't been apart of the prank!

"Yamato-taichou… if you're worried about Kakashi-sensei… I'll protect you." Naruto laughed at the look he received from his captain.

"I doubt you could…" Yamato gives a momentary pout.

"I promise I will! I won't let Kakashi-sensei lay a finger on ya!" Naruto promised whole heartedly. "He just needs to learn a lesson."

"Why does he need to learn a lesson, Naruto?" Yamato finally stops walking and turns towards the blonde; still not noticing that the Chuunin had his sleeve.

"Oh come on… don't tell me that he's never gotten on your nerves before."

"He hasn't!" Yamato responds just a little too quickly.

"Yamato-taichou, please help us. We've already got Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and TenTen in on it!" Naruto whines.

"That many?" Yamato pauses and thinks this over. Perhaps there was a chance… no. Yamato shakes his head. "No, no, no!"

"I'm not letting you go until you agree." Naruto grins, tightening his grip, but this time holding onto Yamato's hand.

"Huh?!" Yamato looks at their entwined hands and feels his face flare up. "Let go, Naruto."

"No."

"Naruto." Yamato attempts a threatening glare.

"Yamato-taichou."

"Naruto, let go."

"Not until you agree to help." Naruto grinned.

Yamato groans and feels that this is be the most regrettable decision he's ever going to make. He nods his head and Naruto whoops. Arms latch around Yamato's neck and the brunette stumbles back a couple steps in surprise. Naruto releases him with a huge smile on his whiskered face. Yamato sighs, saying 'no' to the blonde was near impossible.

"Alright, come with me!" Naruto grabs Yamato's hand again and leads him through the streets in the village.

The Jounin allows himself to be half-dragged through the streets. The blonde doesn't speak through the whole walk. He just keeps going with Yamato in tow. It was rather amusing to see the blonde hair bobbing from the excited walk. The brunette finds himself smiling happily from the infectious joy that bubbles from Naruto. He supposed that if he was going to be attacked by Kakashi for a prank, then he may as well actually be apart of it.

"Sakura, I got Yamato-taichou to agree." Naruto declares as they enter Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Sakura looks up from the group.

"Yamato-taichou, we're just about to go over the plan." Sai says with a strained smile. It was obvious that he'd been smacked a couple times.

Naruto brings Yamato over to the counter that everyone's standing around. The details are being laid out by Shikamaru. Yamato smiles; of course it was Shikamaru coming up with the plan. There was no way it could fail, right? Yamato listens to them for a few minutes. It occurs to him that they're very well organized for just wanting to pull a prank. They even have fail-safes and abort signals. It's rather amusing, but then a thought occurs to him.

"What exactly do you need me for?" Yamato prompts.

"We need you and Naruto to create a diversion." Shikamaru answers.

"It's a simple diversion that we know will keep Kakashi-sensei rather pre-occupied." Sakura adds.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto glances at her.

"You and Yamato are going to take Kakashi to a restaurant." Sakura said smiling.

"That doesn't sound like a good diversion." Yamato frowns.

"She wasn't finished." Neji chuckles.

"While at the restaurant… Naruto and you will announce to Kakashi-sensei that you are a couple." Sakura says and Yamato chokes. "Kakashi-sensei will be so shocked that his attention will be focused on you two."

"I get it." Naruto nods.

"You do?" Yamato stares at Naruto with a pale face.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't expect us to pretend to be a couple. It's the best distraction." Naruto says with a big smile. "Not only that, but I can keep my promise to you and not let Kakashi-sensei lay a hand on ya."

"That's sweet, Naruto. Is that how you got him to agree?" Ino giggles.

"Yep!" Naruto smiles, not really catching the underlying tone in the blonde woman's voice.

"And… what exactly is the prank?" Yamato asks. "I've been hearing how you plan on doing everything, but what's the target?"

"Kakashi-sensei's IchaIcha Paradise collection." TenTen answers.

Yamato doesn't exactly recall how it happened. The only thing he knows is that when he woke up and opened his eyes; he saw all of the pranksters staring down at him in concern. The Jounin winces at the pain in his head, probably from hitting his head on the ground when he fell. The group smile in relief as Yamato stands back up. Memories slowly reform in Yamato's mind and he realizes what made him pass out in the first place.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL HIS ICHAICHA PARADISE COLLECTION!?!" Yamato shouts, slamming his hands down on the counter.

"Not so loud Yamato-taichou!" Sakura warns.

"I've changed my mind! I'm leaving Konoha for the next few years… perhaps Suna could use a liaison with our village." Yamato rants and turns to leave the store.

Arms immediately grab Yamato and pull him back into the store. Yamato struggles and pulls forward, praying to make it to the door and escape. Unfortunately, fate was against him. Sai and Neji were ANBU; Shikamaru and TenTen were Jounin, Sakura, Ino and Naruto were Chuunin. Yamato had no chance to escape from such a group. He's pulled back in and Shikamaru attaches his shadow to the poor man. Yamato wants to cry because he realizes that he's going to die young.

A few hours later, the group ends their planning session. Shikamaru releases his shadow from Yamato and watches the Mokuton user make a run for it. The group looks at Naruto and the blonde sighs, nodding. He runs after his captain. It takes Naruto a lot of energy and several hundred clones to catch the Jounin. The blonde pants heavily as he sits on the ground in front of the captured Yamato. When Naruto catches his breath, he chuckles lightly.

"You're a tough guy to catch!" Naruto says.

"Yes well… when you're life is on the line." Yamato growls out.

"Yamato-taichou, I told you I won't let Kakashi-sensei lay a hand on you." Naruto says with a reassuring smile.

"You're going to steal his book collection. I don't think that anything's going to be able to stop him." Yamato struggles against the clones holding him. "Why not just wait until Kakashi-senpai and Sasuke get back from their mission and have Sasuke help with the prank?!"

"He already is." Naruto smiles. "Sorry, I forgot to mention him. He's alluding to the fact that there's something weird going on with me. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, my brain's still formulating ways to escape Konoha!" Yamato sighs.

"Yamato-taichou, you already agreed to be apart of this. I promise, everything will be alright." Naruto says. "Besides, it'll be really worth it in the end."

"Fine, fine… but remember, Kakashi-senpai can't lay a hand on me." Yamato frowns.

"Oh, don't worry, Yamato-taichou. He won't. I've learned a few nifty tricks that will help a lot." Naruto's clones releases the Jounin.

"Good. I guess we have one day to learn enough about each other to fool Kakashi-senpai." Yamato relents.

"Yep!" Naruto stands up and smiles. "You go first, Yamato-taichou."

"Alright… and you shouldn't call me by an honorific anymore. Just Yamato…" The brunette pauses. "Actually, Tenzou might be better."

"Tenzou?"

"Yes, Yamato was a code name Hokage-sama gave to me. Tenzou's my name."

"Hmm…" Naruto looks at the Jounin thoughtfully. "I like Yamato better."

"Why?"

"I just relate that name to you more." Naruto smiles. "It seems to fit you more than Tenzou."

"I see." Yamato turns and starts to walk.

Naruto trots up to walk beside him. They walk back to the village streets and smiling, they share stories with one another. Tomorrow is the only full day that they will have to learn about each other. The day after, Kakashi and Sasuke come back from their mission. So, there was a lot of information to share before then. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Neji are scoping out Kakashi's home. They need to ensure their escape routes are clear of obstacles and that the books are where they should be. Sai and Sakura are informing Tsunade of the prank because it's best she knows ahead of time.

* * *

Dear lord… what a bizarre I have.

Anyways, it's a YamaNaru!! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi yawned widely and glanced over at the Uchiha walking next to him. It was rather unusual to see the Uchiha looking so perturbed over his blonde friend. Kakashi mildly chalked it up to the fact that Naruto had been practically avoiding Sasuke like the plague. Or at least, that's what Sasuke says. He used to complain that Naruto wouldn't leave him alone, but now he seemed even more upset that Naruto was avoiding him. Kakashi sighs, he'll never understand the younger generation.

"We're back." Sasuke stops his complaints and nods towards the entrance to Konoha.

"So, we are." Kakashi nods and they walk through the gate.

"What do you think I should do about Naruto acting so weird?" Sasuke asks, looking to Kakashi.

"You're asking me?"

"You've been around him more recently than I have…" Sasuke allows guilt to slip into his voice. "In a way, you know him better than I do now."

"I suppose I do." Kakashi nods, relishing in the slump of Sasuke's shoulders. He really did love to pick on the Uchiha. "But he's your friend. I'm sure it'll all be okay."

Sasuke perks up at the encouragement and smirks. They walk down the streets until they reach the Hokage tower. Kakashi is greeted by Yamato who's also walking into the tower. Sasuke harrumphs and avoids eye contact with Yamato. The copy-cat ninja notices the unusual action, but ignores it. He figures it's just because of how the Jounin helped Naruto bring Sasuke back. He does let himself smile as he remembers when Sasuke came back, in a toad's mouth, wrapped head to toe in branches courtesy or Yamato. Naruto and the Mokuton user were sitting on the toad's head, laughing.

Sasuke had been re-instated as a Genin, so he was currently the only one of his class to not have reached Chuunin. This was to be expected for a while. He was being kept under close surveillance by a myriad of people. One of them was also Yamato and having someone so unknown to the Uchiha keeping tabs was a little unnerving. The three walk into the office and spot a head full of spiky blonde hair next to Iruka. They're handing out missions as people enter and also taking reports. Kakashi notes the new Chuunin vest on Naruto and smiles proudly.

Yamato takes a hasty step forward to walk in front of Kakashi and heads in the direction of the blonde. Sasuke twitches briefly before stepping into stride with Kakashi as they walk to the tables as well. Yamato stands in front of Naruto and smiles nervously. Naruto glances up at the brunette and returns the smile with one of his own. Kakashi coughs to gain the blonde's attention. Naruto looks around Yamato and smiles widely.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke." Naruto waves them forward. "Do you have your report?"

"Yeah, here." Sasuke pulls out a scroll and hands it to the blonde. "When'd you start working here?"

"Yesterday." Yamato answers, but blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Yamato." Naruto chuckles lightly.

"What brings you here, Yamato?" Kakashi suddenly inquires.

"Eh? Oh… well." Yamato looks over at Naruto questioningly.

"Yamato and I were hoping you could help us with something!" Naruto nearly shouts out in embarrassment.

"Yamato and you?" Sasuke looks at them suspiciously. "What could you possibly need Kakashi for?"

"Well… it has to do with training." Yamato adds, laughing.

"Hmm… I suppose I could help." Kakashi nods.

"Alright, um…" Naruto looks back at Yamato.

"Meet us at…" Yamato looks from Naruto to Kakashi. "At that new restaurant at the edge of the village."

"Oh, you mean Kabuki?" Kakashi nods. "I've been curious about that place."

"Great! We'll meet you there at six tonight!" Naruto smiles with relief.

"Um… Naruto?" Sasuke steps forward. "Tomorrow, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"He can't, we're going out to lunch tomorrow, sorry." Yamato forces a smile at the Uchiha.

"What about dinner?" Sasuke growls.

"Yamato and I are planning on dinner together as well." Naruto says apologetically.

"You two are spending an awful lot of time together." Kakashi eyes the two.

"Well, training, you know!" Naruto laughs. "Anyways, I have work to do, so we'll see you tonight, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi nods and turns away. He walks out with Yamato and Sasuke tagging along behind him. Kakashi bids the two farewell and turns the opposite direction. Yamato and Sasuke wait until the silver haired man is gone before they both grin. Sasuke pats the brunette on the back and lets out a laugh.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were, Yamato." Sasuke states simply and walks off.

"Neither are you, Sasuke." Yamato chuckles.

The Jounin walks down the street and turns into Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura and Shikamaru are with Ino when he walks in. The three stop and look over at him expectantly. Yamato smiles and nods. The prank would be pulled tonight.

"I still hope you all know what you're doing. Kakashi-senpai's more dangerous than you know." Yamato says.

"Don't worry, that's why Neji and Sai are the primary lookouts." Shikamaru drawls with a smirk.

"This is going to be so great, Asuma-sensei would have been so proud." Ino says softly.

"You know his spirit's laughing at Kakashi-sensei already." Shikamaru stands up.

"And he's sending us warnings too, I'm sure." Yamato winces. "He was one of the people hospitalized by Kakashi-senpai from the last prank."

"Really? Then he's probably laughing too hard for words." Sakura giggles. "Because this time, he's safe!"

"Lucky guy…" Yamato trails off and leaves the shop.

Naruto sits and shifts every so often in excitement. The best prank in the world was about to be played on Kakashi. His books would be stolen and replaced with blank ones. With the blonde and Yamato holding Kakashi's attention, they prank would go smoothly. Probably the only dangerous part of the whole idea was switching out the book Kakashi had with him. Naruto grinned, that's where Yamato's ability to manipulate wood came in real handy. The whole thing would be an absolute riot. The day of mission assigning and gathering reports comes to a close. Naruto waves to Iruka and walks out the front of the building.

"You ready for this, Naruto?" Yamato asks straightening from the wall he was leaning against.

"Yeah, what about you?" Naruto asks.

"As ready as I can ever be." Yamato sighs.

"Then let's go." Naruto grabs Yamato's hand and they walk to the restaurant.

There's no telling how or when Kakashi would show up, so it was a constant act. Holding hands was a part of the act that Yamato and Naruto had agreed upon. It was relatively easy. Kabuki comes into view and the two slow their paces. Kakashi as well is walking to Kabuki and spots the two. He blinks when he thinks he sees them holding hands, but another look proves they are not. Naruto and Yamato look back at Kakashi and wait for him.

"You're actually on time, Kakashi-senpai."

"It happens from time to time, Yamato." Kakashi smiles.

"Not nearly enough." Naruto grumbles.

They make their way to a table and sit down. A waitress takes their order and heads to the kitchen. They laugh and talk through the meal. Kakashi can't help but feel nostalgic for some reason. Although, going out with Naruto and Yamato had only happened a couple of times, he enjoyed it thoroughly. At the end of the meal, Kakashi decided it was time to find out what the two needed help with.

"So, Naruto, Yamato…" Kakashi tilts his head a little. "What exactly do you need?"

"Oh." Naruto's face reddens slightly and he looks at Yamato.

"Well… Actually, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato smiles as a blush creeps into his cheeks as well. "We don't need help."

"Then why'd you say you did?" Kakashi blinks.

"Well, we've wanted to tell you something." Yamato chuckles.

"We wanted you to know first." Naruto adds shyly.

"What is it?"

"Naruto and I are together." Yamato presents a strained and embarrassed smile to his comrade.

"That's ni-…Eh?" Kakashi's mind stops working for a moment.

He stares at the blonde and brunette that are sitting across from him. The copy-cat ninja doesn't even notice when Yamato swaps the IchaIcha Paradise book for a blank one. For a few minutes, Kakashi stares at them with wide eyes. He could have sworn the two just announced they were together, but maybe he didn't hear right.

"Together?" Kakashi manages to squeak out.

"Yes, we're a couple, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato places an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"We've been together for a year." Naruto says, his face turned down bashfully.

"A year!?" Kakashi blinks. "Why didn't I ever notice it?!"

"We've been very careful." Yamato says.

"…" Kakashi stares at them again, trying to register the information. "Wait, why'd you want to tell me first?"

"Because you were my captain once and you were Naruto's teacher. We're telling people we both have a close connection with first." Yamato explains.

"You are the first person we came up with." Naruto adds.

"I can hardly believe it." Kakashi mutters.

"It is rather extraordinary." Naruto smiles. "The fact that Yamato even considered me was amazing!"

"Naruto, I told you not to think like that." Yamato leans towards the blonde and places his forehead against Naruto's head.

"Yamato… there are people watching." Naruto's face grows several shades deeper and almost looks purple.

Kakashi watches the two quietly. His brain is still trying to figure out exactly how it happened. He runs through all of his memories throughout the last year and comes up with nothing. There are no clues whatsoever that Naruto and Yamato had any kind of affinity for one another. At least, none that would lead to the display before him. He had to test it, if it was real, then he would accept defeat. Kakashi clears his throat and sits up a bit.

"Kiss." Kakashi orders.

"What?" Yamato and Naruto look at the silver haired ninja.

"I won't believe you unless you kiss… and not just any kiss, a lover's kiss." Kakashi folds his arms defiantly, looking very much like a child.

"But we're in such a public place, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto gawks at his teacher.

"I'm fine with it." Yamato grins.

Naruto looks back at the brunette to refuse, but finds two lips press against his own. There's no hesitation in the brunette. He pulls Naruto close and applies more pressure to the blonde's lips. From the corner of his eye, Naruto can see Kakashi watching disbelievingly. Not wanting to be found out, Naruto wraps his arms around Yamato's neck and allows his lips to part. Kakashi's visible eye widens as the kiss grows deeper and more passionate. It occurs to him that this may have been a slightly inappropriate idea.

"Okay, I believe you." Kakashi says. "You can stop."

The two don't seem to hear him. Naruto's eyes are shut and he doesn't know exactly how he got pulled in so far. This was supposed to be a simple prank, but now it was growing much bigger. Naruto had agreed to allow Yamato play the part of his 'lover' because he respected the Mokuton user. Now, it felt a little different. The blonde was enjoying this simple kiss far too much. He knew that Yamato was enjoying it thoroughly as well. The brunette practically had Naruto pinned against his chair.

"Stop!" Kakashi is between them in a flash. "I believe it… you're together!"

Yamato and Naruto look at Kakashi fuzzily. A moment later, Yamato is chuckling and bright red again. Naruto's face is very much akin to that of a plum now. Kakashi goes and sits back down in his chair and sighs gratefully. He had seen Yamato's hand reaching somewhere under the table and took that as a cue to step in. Naruto rubs the back of his neck and smiles.

"Sorry, about that." Naruto says.

"Well… do you want to borrow my books?" Kakashi grins as innocently as he can while offering porn to the couple.

* * *

Oooooookay…. I had a little bit too much fun with this chapter. Sorry if any characters seemed OOC… it was unintentional.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's face began to glow. His teacher had just offered Yamato and he some of his books. Naruto whips his head to looks up at the grinning Yamato. The brunette doesn't even seem phased by the offer. Instead, he looks rather amused by the whole thing.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei… I'm sure I know plenty to appease Naruto." Yamato smiles.

"Y-yamato!" Naruto ducks his head down.

He wasn't exactly expecting his captain to become so engrossed in the prank. In fact, Yamato was taking the prank to a whole new level. His right hand was pulling the blonde flush against his right side. Naruto risks a glance up at Yamato and then to Kakashi. They're laughing and talking about sex as if it were the weather! The Chuunin shifts to sit up straighter and feels Yamato's hand tighten on his waist. Naruto looks at the table and studies the grain of the wood closely.

"Well… I still think that Naruto might need them." Kakashi grins devilishly.

"Wha-?!" Naruto sputters and pushes himself into Yamato's side.

"Possibly…" Yamato nods. "Then again…"

Yamato looks down at Naruto with a big grin. The blonde's eyes widen and he looks up at Yamato with a pout. It's like he's just daring Naruto to say he's experienced in something he's really not. The brunette chuckles and leans down, stealing an unnecessary, quick kiss from the Chuunin. Kakashi shakes his head and grins; he now had the perfect ammo to torment Naruto with. It was obvious how shy the blonde was about public affection.

"Come with me, I'll let you borrow a few." Kakashi stands and waves for the other two to follow him.

Yamato stands and drags the blonde that wants to glue himself to the chair and never leave. After a moment of coaxing, Naruto stands and allows Yamato to lead him out of the restaurant. They walk with Kakashi to the copy-cat ninja's home. It's when they step into the home that both Yamato and Naruto pale. They forgot that they were supposed to meet with the others at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Yamato pulls Naruto to stand in front of him subconsciously. He was officially worried for his life, but he hoped Naruto would recover from the dinner in time to run.

"I keep them all in….here." Kakashi had opened the door to a spare room and froze.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto dares to ask.

Kakashi stares into the room. An aura of pure malice and doom wells up around the silver haired Jounin. His face turns slowly towards the two in the door with a gleaming glare. Someone… had stolen his IchaIcha Paradise collection. Someone, more than likely, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Someone that was standing not five feet from him. Someone that needed to be killed after learning the location of his precious books. Yamato watched the gears spinning and cranking in Kakashi's head. The Mokuton user knew that Kakashi had already assumed that it was the blonde's idea. Naruto apparently caught onto it as well because he grabs Yamato and performs several hand seals.

Yamato blinks as they were suddenly in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There was someone panting in panic and attached to his chest. The brunette looks down at Naruto, who has his arms latched around his body. Yamato chuckles and reaches a hand up to brush through the yellow strands of hair. Naruto looks up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. It's the most adorable thing Yamato had ever seen. He couldn't resist and leans down, kissing the blonde. When he pulled away, there was a light cough off to the side. The two look over to the counter and see Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen and Sasuke staring at them with a grin.

"Uh…" Naruto shifts and moves behind the Jounin.

"Kakashi-senpai's not happy." Yamato smiles widely.

Sure enough, the group hears a loud shout that sounds a lot like Kakashi yelling Naruto's name. They stand silently for a moment before a sound of clawed paws on tile reaches them. They look over and spot Pakkun standing near the entrance. Sasuke immediately hides the books, but it's too late.

"So, you guys stole the books?" Pakkun asks.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Ino smiles

"I saw them…" Pakkun sits down and snickers. "I won't tell Kakashi."

"What? Really?" Naruto blinks at the small pug.

"He needs to be humbled a little sometimes." Pakkun nods.

Sai and Neji come into the shop and look down at the small dog curiously. Pakkun looks back at them and then to the group at the counter. Shikamaru moves from the counter and gives everyone a book. They're to be hidden throughout the village and the forests. Yamato hands the book he stole from Kakashi over to Sasuke and everyone runs from the shop. Pakkun nods and steps out of the shop, ushering Yamato and Naruto to follow. The two step out into the street and the small dog howls. Kakashi arrives one second later.

"Where… are my… books!?" Kakashi growls.

"I didn't take them!" Naruto protests.

"You're the only one dumb enough to even attempt to take them!" Kakashi leaps towards the blonde only to catch air.

"Now, now Kakashi-senpai. He's been with us or at work the whole time. There's no way he could have stolen the books." Yamato hold the blonde away from Kakashi's hands.

"He can make clones!" Kakashi grinds out.

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't take the books!" Naruto whimpers as his teacher leaps at him again. "I wouldn't have been able to get past all of your traps!"

Kakashi stops and ponders the statement briefly. Yamato keeps his hold around the blonde and eyes his former ANBU captain warily. Pakkun looks between the three in amusement. This was the first time anyone's ever lasted so long against Kakashi. It was positively hysterical and Pakkun couldn't wait until he could tell the rest of the pack about this.

"I suppose not… who else is in on it?" Kakashi glares at the blonde.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Naruto backs against Yamato.

"I don't believe you." Kakashi frowns. "Who else!?"

"Naruto, I think we should probably get out of here again." Yamato whispers into the blonde's ear.

"R-right." Naruto performs a few hand seals and they disappear again.

This time, Yamato looks around and recognizes that they're in Naruto's apartment. The blonde sighs and drops down to the floor to sit. Yamato looks down at the terrified Chuunin. It was adorable. Yamato smiles and crouches down in front of Naruto. The younger man looks up at him and laughs a little. The danger that they were in was finally settling in. Naruto truly had no idea how dangerous Kakashi was at times. Yamato grins and decides to throw his own caution to the wind. Naruto blinks as the brunette moves forward and pins him to the floor.

"Y-yamato?" Naruto looks up at his captain.

"One of the reasons I didn't want to be apart of this…" Yamato trails off.

Before Naruto can ask, Yamato's lips are on his. The blonde's eyes grow larger and larger. It wasn't like the kisses before. This one was harsher. It made him gasp unwillingly and it only made Yamato press into him harder. The brunette releases one of Naruto's hands in favor of unzipping the Chuunin's vest. Yamato's hand shifts under the shirt the blonde is wearing and plays with the mesh shirt underneath. Naruto's, now free, hand grips Yamato's shoulder.

Kakashi, meanwhile, followed Pakkun through the village and to Naruto's apartment. Once they arrive outside the window, Kakashi paused. He could see Yamato on top of the blonde from where he was. As much as he wanted to barge in, the moment he saw the brunette's vest and blonde's vest and shirt come off, he begrudgingly refrained. Pakkun leaves and went off with orders to locate the books. Kakashi glances back into the apartment just in time to see Yamato's hands on the blonde's pants. The Jounin leaves as well to listen for his dog pack's calls.

Yamato feels Kakashi leave. He had felt him arrive, but was too preoccupied with the blonde underneath him to care. However, when his comrade left and he felt his hands on Naruto's waistline, Yamato stopped. He broke away from the kiss and stared down at the blushing young man. Part of him wanted to continue, but he knew he shouldn't. Naruto stares up at the brunette in confusion, he'd never felt so unusual. The blonde reaches his arms up and grabs Yamato, bringing him down for a chaste kiss. Yamato closes his eyes and mentally strangles the desire to continue.

"Kakashi-senpai won't bother you for the rest of the night." Yamato says softly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinks and watches the Jounin sit up and grab his vest and pull it back on. "Yamato?"

"Kakashi-senpai was out there." Yamato points at the window that Kakashi had been watching them from. "He's gone now."

"Oh…" Naruto nods and smiles, but can't fight the disappointment swelling in him.

"I'll be here early tomorrow… Kakashi-senpai might show up." Yamato smiles.

"Why not just stay?" Naruto asks hopefully. "You could sleep on the couch or, I can…"

Yamato stops at the tone of the blonde's voice. He looks back at Naruto and sees the pure, unbridled hope that he would stay. It was nearly impossible to say 'no' to the Chuunin. Sighing, Yamato nods and Naruto smiles brightly. He stands and Yamato takes his vest back off, dropping it where he stood. He also remembers that Naruto didn't have a couch…

"Naruto you don't have a couch." Yamato walks into the room where Naruto stood.

"Eheh… I know." Naruto blushes. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed."

"How about we both sleep on the bed, that way we don't have to worry about Kakashi-senpai showing up suddenly." Yamato offers.

"Oh… uh… alright." Naruto smiles nervously.

After a little bit of strategic tossing of certain articles of clothing the two climb into the small bed. It wasn't exactly built for two people, but that just meant they would have to lie against one another. The blonde fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yamato felt slightly envious that Naruto could sleep so easily. Although, this would make it easier to pull the young man in close and hold him. Yamato smiles and buries his head into the golden crown of hair and wraps his arms around his waist. After a yawn and settling into a comfortable position, the Jounin falls asleep.

The next morning, Kakashi hops onto Naruto's window sill and glances down at the two sleeping forms. He still hadn't found his books and desperately needed to interrogate his student. It was especially annoying when he found out that several suspects were gone on missions. Kakashi had just seen Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Chouji leave on a mission together. Then Neji and Sai left on one shortly after. Finally, TenTen, Lee, Ino, and Shino also left on a mission. Everyone except for Naruto and Yamato were gone.

"Kakashi-senpai?!" Yamato was awake and pulling the covers up and over himself, but more so over Naruto.

"Morning!" Kakashi grins.

"We don't have the books!" Yamato frowns.

"I need to know who was in on the prank." Kakashi drawls out, eerily calm.

"What prank?" Naruto mumbles while sitting up and leans against Yamato.

"My books." Kakashi says.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei… now leave us alone." Naruto turns into Yamato's chest and yawns.

"Do you want me to tie you up and hang you from Mount Hokage naked?" Kakashi asks happily.

"You wouldn't!" Both Yamato and Naruto shout, paling.

"I would, I could and I will." Kakashi says jovially.

"Fine…" Naruto sighs. "Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune wanted to teach you a lesson and asked us to help."

Yamato blinks and looks at Naruto in shock. He did realize that he just sacrificed Shizune and Tsunade, right? Kakashi stares at Naruto scrutinizing the blonde for a lie. When none was found, the Jounin nodded, thanked them and disappeared. Yamato looks down at Naruto and sees a big grin on his face. The blonde chuckles sleepily and plants an innocent kiss on Yamato's neck before lying back down.

"There's something I missed just now." Yamato says.

"We figured that Kakashi-sensei would assume it was me. So, we got Tsunade-baa-chan in on it." Naruto mumbles.

"…I really should have listened to you all when you were talking about it." Yamato smiles.

"Mmhmm." Naruto turns to face Yamato and curls up around him.

Yamato stares down at Naruto. He was sure that he should just leave… he really should… truly, he should just get up. However, the young man was just too enticing. Yamato shifts and lies down next to Naruto. It was warm and soft. The Mokuton user pulls the other body closer and smiles warmly when Naruto's arms wraps back around him. Yamato chuckles a little when the blonde nuzzles into his neck.

"You're very affectionate in the morning." Yamato states before he notices that the blonde is asleep again.

* * *

……IT AIN'T OVER YET!!!

Kakashi needs his books back, y'know! I like writing goofy, nonsensical stories sometimes... and this is one of 'em! ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's pissed. No, he's fuming. So is Sakura. However, she's slightly more terrifying than Sasuke when angry. Yet, the pink haired woman has refrained from performing a large demolition on the Jounin that sits before her and Sasuke. It's purely a courtesy that Sakura has yet to kill Shikamaru. Sasuke leans back against the wall of the small room that they're sitting in. Chouji's grinning madly at the cook collection that lies before them.

"So, those books you had us hide?" Sakura asks.

"Fakes, I brought the real ones with me on this 'mission' to keep Kakashi busy." Shikamaru grins.

"You really do think things through." Sasuke grumbles. "However… what do we do when we get back and Kakashi's waiting for us?"

"Oh… Yamato and Naruto'll have that covered." Shikamaru says.

"How so?" Chouji asks curiously.

"Well, Naruto's been clueless when it comes to Yamato." Shikamaru says.

"You… noticed it too, then?" Sakura blinks.

"Of course." Shikamaru grunts. "As troublesome as it is, I've known since the first time I saw Naruto with Yamato."

"Tch…" Sasuke leans forward. "How exactly will they have it covered?"

"Kakashi's just dying to know if the two are really a couple. He probably won't leave them alone until he's positive." Shikamaru drawls.

"Kakashi-sensei will hound them until he's satisfied." Sakura blinks. "He can't resist tormenting Yamato-taichou."

"Because they used to work together…" Sasuke chuckles.

"That doesn't explain why we had to be the team with the books. We're the most obvious to have them." Sakura points out.

"God, explaining this isn't worth my time. Not if the other teams have fake ones." Shikamaru yawns.

"And we're all supposed to return simultaneously…" Chouji adds. "Kakashi-sensei won't know who to focus on."

"He'll focus on Sakura and I." Sasuke frowns.

"That's why Chouji's going to have the books." Shikamaru mutters.

"I've got too much food for Kakashi-sensei's dogs to smell the books." Chouji holds up his bag.

Sakura and Sasuke blink and look over at Shikamaru, who's fallen asleep, and grin. No wonder he's a Jounin. However, another Jounin's growing partially insane as time ticks by. Kakashi had given in and gone to a store to buy new books, but every store in Konoha was sold out! So, now the silver haired man sat, looking ragged and tired on his bed. Pakkun was lying next to him on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Kakashi whined at the loss of his books. They were like a part of his body! What was he going to do without them!? A howl reaches Pakkun's ears and the dog sits up, listening carefully. One of the other hounds had found what looked to be one of Kakashi's books!

"Kakashi, Biscuit found a book." Pakkun states.

"Show me, Pakkun!" Kakashi leaps from the bed with enough vigor to make Gai jealous.

"Right!"

Pakkun leads Kakashi out of the bedroom and to a tall water tower. The hound that called them is sitting atop the tower with a book in his mouth. Kakashi smiles gleefully and practically squeals, taking the book from the dog. He hugs Biscuit and thanks his warmly. Pakkun eyes the book with an amused gleam. Kakashi finally stops fawning over Biscuit and opens the book excitedly. Only to find that each page had Konoha's leaf emblem on them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi falls to his knees.

"Guess that means we're not done yet?" Biscuit looks at Pakkun.

"Guess not." Pakkun agrees.

Several hours pass by and each of the fake books are found. Kakashi has given up being happy every time a book's found. Once the last book is given to him by another dog, the Jounin throws it over a building in a fit of rage. There's a loud commotion that starts up and the copy-cat ninja recognizes the voice. He jumps up onto the rooftop with his dog pack following him. They walk to the other side and peer over the edge. Yamato's lying on the ground and Naruto's kneeling over the brunette.

"What hit you?!" Naruto asks worriedly.

"Felt like a… book." Yamato spots the IchaIcha Paradise book off to the side and pales.

"Uh-oh…" Naruto looks up to where Kakashi's leering down at them. "Yamato… I think we should move."

"Right." Yamato bolts to his feet and drags Naruto down the street.

"YOU HAVE MY BOOKS!" Kakashi rants and chases the two across the rooftops.

The silver haired Jounin chases the brunette and the blonde all over Konoha. Naruto is constantly making clones and that just serves as fuel to the fire. Tsunade watches from the safety of her tower as the men run amok. It was actually rather entertaining to watch such an enraged Kakashi fall flat every time he tackled a clone. Shizune tried desperately not to laugh, but it was proving to be extremely difficult. Finally, the three disappeared from the village. Taking with them; Tsunade's excuse to not sign papers.

Kakashi manages to capture Naruto and holds the blonde down. The Jounin has every intention of torturing the blonde for the information of his precious books. However, another Jounin would have none of it. Kakashi finds himself suddenly suspended above Naruto with wooden shackles. Yamato then calmly walks over and pulls Naruto out from under his comrade. Naruto stares in surprise at the brunette as hands dust him off. Kakashi pulls against the wood restraints and glares menacingly at the two.

"Kakashi-senpai, it's not nice to handle things that don't belong to you." Yamato frowns.

"Like you're one to talk… you have my books!" Kakashi growls.

"We don't Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cries out. "Can't you just buy new ones?!"

"I already tried! Everyone's sold out!" Kakashi shouts.

"Well… then you're just going to have to find out who really did take the books." Yamato states simply.

"I did, it was Naruto." Kakashi stops struggling against the wood.

"Naruto was with either Iruka, you and I or just me… there's no way." Yamato pulls the blonde close. "Plus, if he really did take the books, I'd know."  
Kakashi glares at them dangerously. Naruto's looking very uncomfortable. He's shifting around and becoming very wary of every move Yamato makes. Kakashi watches this and then his anger turns to malice and he grins. Yamato blinks at the change and feels his blood grow cold. Kakashi was grinning rather evilly.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asks timidly.

"So, Naruto… what's Tenzou like in bed?" Kakashi asks.

"Eh?" Naruto stares at Kakashi wide eyed and mouth open.

"Well? Is he amazing? Is he rough? Tender? Who's the catcher?" Kakashi grins as Naruto becomes redder with each word.

"Kakashi-senpai! Stop asking such personal questions of my lover! We don't have your damned books, so leave him alone!" Yamato yells.

Kakashi blinks at the random outburst from the brunette. He wasn't exactly expecting that. He believed that Naruto would blow up after the first question, but Naruto was acting like Hinata. Yamato was the one shouting. This was a twist. It was then that Kakashi realized that the sun was rising. He looks up at the sky in wonder. Had he really been chasing them that long? The copy-cat ninja was so determined to retrieve his books that he'd been chasing them through an entire day and night! When Kakashi got over the shock of it being another day, the wood that ensnared him was gone.

The Jounin toppled to the ground. He looked up to tell Yamato off, but was greeted with an interesting sight. Yamato was being held in a very demanding kiss. Naruto didn't look like he would be letting go too soon. Kakashi smiles despite himself. When he hears someone calling out for Naruto and Yamato, Kakashi's smile turns demonic. He jumps into some nearby trees and hides himself. Into the clearing, Sakura comes trotting. She blushes brightly at the display before her and lets out a small laugh. She politely turns her back to them until they're done.

Kakashi almost chuckles; he was sure the others must have started returning as well. He hunkers down a little more and waits to hear what Sakura needed from the two. When Naruto pulls away from Yamato, the brunette's smiling madly. They don't release one another until another snicker comes from Sakura. She turns around and waves to them. Naruto starts to step away, but Yamato holds the blonde close. Sakura rolls her eyes and walks over to them with a smile.

"I heard from Tsunade that Kakashi's been chasing you since yesterday afternoon." Sakura says. "Everyone's coming back; Shikamaru has fakes hidden with everyone. Chouji has Kakashi-sensei's books."

"Okay." Naruto grins.

"Uh… Sakura." Yamato's face has gone from red to white in record time.

"Yes, Yamato-taichou?" Sakura blinks.

"You didn't… check for Kakashi-senpai's presence… did you." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Kakashi-sensei's… presence…Oh." It dawns on Sakura and Naruto and they pale.

"So… how many of you were in on this… exactly?" Kakashi asks in a little too happy tone of voice.

"Uh…" Naruto gapes at his teacher again.

"Well… you see…" Sakura laughs in fear.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, TenTen, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Hokage-sama, Shizune-san, Sakura, Naruto and myself." Yamato lists before grabbing Naruto and making a run for it.

"I think we should leave Konoha like you said." Naruto squeaks. "Gaara might let us help out in Suna!"

"Then we'd better hurry. I want to at least sleep with you once before Kakashi castrates us." Yamato jumps towards the Hokage's tower.

Sakura dashes off in another direction and decides that it was every ninja for themselves. She would not be informing everyone that the Jounin knew everything. Instead, she was planning on visiting Suna for a very long time. Sakura was pretty sure that Yamato and Naruto would have the same idea as well. The pink haired woman supposes they could just go as a team. Kakashi pauses briefly pondering who to chase. Then he jumps off to get his books from Chouji. He'd deal with everyone after he got his books back. Kakashi chuckles dementedly as ideas start flowing through his head.

* * *

Ahahahah…. The end. Good lord this was adorably lame. I loved it… so bad. I hope you all enjoyed the lameness of this! Because I did!


End file.
